Six Degrees of Separation
by EmpressAmethyst
Summary: She accepted it. After years, Sakura finally accepted that Sasuke never, and probably never will, took interest in her. So, she tried her best to avoid him and move on by dating one of her suitors.But what if her team grew overprotective? What if her heart still yearns for Sasuke? Is she willing to permit the probability of him tearing her heart into pieces again? Or move on?


_****_**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (nor the song)_**

**_Title: "_****ѕιх deɢreeѕ oғ ѕepαrαтιoɴ****_"_**

**_Author: Kikaraaa or EmpressAmethyst_**

**_Setting: Ninja world_**

**_Type: Songfic, Six Degrees of Separation -by The Script_**

**_Description: She accepted it. After extensive years, Sakura finally accepted that Sasuke never, and most probably never will, took interest in her. In addition, he tried to eliminate her several times with an increment of shattering her heart a million times. She highly hoped that he loved or even cared for her at least but she was wrong. So, she tried her best to avoid him and move on by dating one of her suitors. But what if her team grew overprotective? What if her heart still yearns for Sasuke? Is she willing to permit the probability of him tearing her heart into pieces again? Or pursue avoiding him and may live a normal life?_**

**_***SPOILER IN NARUTO MANGA CHAPTER 693***_**

**_Message: Dedicated to all SasuSaku fans, this is to cheer you up from that painful chapter!_**

**_-#-#-#-#-#-#-_**

**_Guide:_**

_Present_

Past/Main story

**_Author's Note_**

**Emphasis/Thoughts**

**_-#-#-#-#-#-#-_**

_"Mommy, mommy!" The blonde-haired girl shouted as she ran happily towards her mother with open arms._

_Hinata accepted her daughter's hug. "Hi Hana-chan, did you have fun with daddy, Auntie Sakura and Uncle Sasuke?" She asked while she let go of her grasp at her daughter. They were in front of their house just as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards their direction. Hana did spare a lot of energy to run._

_Hana nodded approvingly. "Mhm, They teach me use kunais and shurikens! I hurt myself but Auntie Sakura gived me green light and poof!" She made sound effects and showed her right arm which is perfectly unharmed. "No more boo boos!"_

_Hinata chuckled at her Hana's antics or amusing behavior._

_Naruto went over to his family and gave Hinata a peck on the cheek. "You okay?"_

_Smiling, Hinata replied. "Yes, Naruto-kun."_

_"Oh, Hana!" Sakura called as she fastened her pace and halted when she was in front of them. "I forgot to return your weapon kit." Crouching to the girl's level, she handed her the pouch lightly with Sasuke tailing behind._

_Hana hugged her weapon kit. "Thank you Auntie Sakura!"_

_Sakura patted Hana's head. "Anything for my niece." Or so she treats as a niece._

_Naruto prevented to laugh which caused him to snort. "Ohana means family right?" He let out his laughed as Sakura analyzed what Naruto had said._

**_(( If you don't get Naruto's joke or why he teased Sakura it's because Sakura said "Oh Hana" which led Naruto to think "Ohana" from lilo and stitch. I apoligize if it is corny xD ))_**

_Sakura smacked Naruto's head then left with Sasuke, saying her goodbyes to Hinata and Hana. "Ja ne!" She raised her hand before turning back._

_"See you next week Auntie Sakura, Uncle Sasuke!" Hana waved her hand as Hinata spoke._

_"Stay safe!"_

_Naruto stood up and caressed his forehead. "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!" He yelled and they turned back with a wave._

_They do have a mission the next day with Kakashi as somewhat as reunion mission that Naruto begged to the hokage._

_Once they were far away that they wouldn't hear their conversation, they all went inside the house._

_Hana turned to his father and questioned. "Daddy, do Auntie Sakura and Sasuke like each other?"_

_"Why did you think of that?" Naruto was honestly taken aback by his daughter's sudden question._

_They sat at the couch at their living room._

_"They were together when I with daddy and they are chocolate." Hana exclaimed dreamily._

_"Chocolate...?"_

_Hinata giggled, understanding what Hana meant. She was a mother after all. "Yes, they are sweet Hana-chan."_

_That is when Naruto was able to grasp the meaning of the concept._

_"I wanna be that when I grow up!"_

_"You're still too young." Naruto returned as a warning. She was too young for thinking that kind of stuff._

_Hana pouted in hearing her father's reply. "Daddy's shellfish, mommy!"_

_"EHH?! No, I'm not! I just want the best for my daughter." He countered with his reason._

_"But daaaaaaddyyyyy!"_

_Hinata placed a smile on her face as she shook her head. "That's enough for today, both of you need to get some rest." She spoke when she stood up._

_"You go ahead. It's my turn to help Hana-chan get to sleep._

_Hana covered her mouth, at the same time she yawned. Naruto kissed Hinata's lips before he guided Hana to her room._

_"You are chocolate too." Hana commented while rubbing her eyes and they laughed._

_"Get some sleep Hana-chan. You'll be as strong as daddy someday or even stronger." Naruto planted a kiss on Hana's forehead then she nodded._

_Just as he was about to leave, Hana asked. "Daddy, bed time story?"_

_Naruto faced back and grabbed a chair then sat near her bed. "What kind of story?"_

_"Were Auntie Sakura and Uncle Sasuke like that when you young daddy?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like chocolate!" She grinned in joy._

_Naruto laughed before answering. "I guess this will be a long bed time story, but I'll try to keep it short."_

_Hana nodded and began to listen._

_"Before, your Auntie Sakura was..."_

**First, you say the worst is a broken heart. But what's gonna kill you is the second part.**

She was going to see him. She was going to see him in a couple of days-she can feel it. Either she may die in battle or still live afterwards, she had a gut feeling that they will meet soon.

Sakura walked alone at the void and serene streets of Konoha, on her way home.

Branches of the trees swayed along with the course of the air as the lights were shining bright with the blinking stars and moonlight above, adding illumination to the city. People were mostly sleeping, drinking, or out on a mission around this time of the night. The houses, restaurants and buildings were now fully fixed due to Pain's attack in past few months.

The meeting in terms of the preparations for the fourth shinobi world war has just been finished. They discussed various topics about the separation of distinct divisions, specific duties, who to stick with and possible enemies with their powerful skills. Being one of the top medics in the shinobi world, she was required to know what could possibly happen like breaking into groups or knowing the individual responsibilities and help others in need of medical attention.

Getting inside her room, she promptly organized her weapons, medicines and more items for the upcoming battle.

Once she was done, she proceeded to set her thoughts and sleep.

She changed into her proper sleeping attire as she jumped to her bed.

Because of the plans and arrangements for the war, she was getting used to lack of sleep so she really need to catch up on her body clock if she wants to stay alive during the war.

The Haruno medic shifted her body to find a comfortable spot until she slowly opened her eyes and her vision unconsciously darted towards the picture of team seven.

Her gloomy smile appeared. By just taking one glance of that picture, a lot of nostalgic memories appeared in her mind.

For the past three years, Sakura has been depressed in feeling lonely. Sure, she may have her friends but the source of her happiness wasn't there which pretty much effects to her sorrow.

It's sad that her love left her. He probably had his first kiss or even dated a girl in a different country. Who would know?

Even just thinking about it, a thousand needles plunged her heart. What more if that really happened?

Over-thinking really does hurt.

She shook her head in frustration and to clear her thoughts. She's a medic, she was suppose to set a good example to others, but she's making her situation worse by imagining things.

But then she recalled why she became a medic which connects to those times that Sasuke really was a jerk to her.

The times he rejected her, the times he did not care, the time he left her and the times that he nearly killed her.

"Just a few more days..." She told to specifically no one but herself.

However, she was willing to sacrifice her life just to save his if that's what it takes to make him change back to the old Sasuke, the Sasuke she once knew and loved...

...Because love has no boundaries in which Sakura loves Sasuke so much to the point that it already hurt.

_"*gasps* Auntie Sakura's heart is broken?! Auntie Sakura's a zombie, daddy?"_

_"No, not that kind of broken heart Hana-chan...*sighs*...You'll understand soon."_

**The third is when your world splits down the middle.****  
><strong>

The battle of the two equally skilled ninja is here.

Naruto hesitated in fighting him because he did not want to fight him like this. Not in this state, but if it will crack some sense into Sasuke's mind then he has to accept. Moreover, the beasts were locked under Sasuke's power so he does not have much of a choice.

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you do that, you can count on it!" Naruto rejected, not letting Sasuke do as he please in killing the tailed-beasts along with an enraged expression.

The survivor of the Uchiha clan did not flinch an emotion nor react at his response. He just simply instructed. "So I'll be the first then Naruto, let's go someplace else...you know what I'm talking about."

Just as he was about to sprint off, Kakashi yelled. "Wait, Sasuke!" Then suddenly dropped, most probably because he was lacking in chakra and discomfort due to the sharingan. Though, Sakura automatically helped him.

Kakashi cannot fight with his condition so he just stayed on the ground to prevent the pain. But he was trying his best to recover fast as he tried to think of a loophole or way out of Sasuke's plans.

Sakura, however, had **enough** of this crap. She knows that he already went **so** deep in the darkness.

Fighting Naruto would mean that one of them will live and one of them will die. She cannot handle that. She cannot handle the death of her beloved ones and worse things may happen afterwards, involving the whole world. She **needs** to stop him **now**.

She was so hurt and furious that she reluctantly cried out. "I...I know there's nothing much I can do to stop this...**but I still loved you! I never thought you'd turn out this way!**"

She felt dozens of mixed emotions such as, anger, melancholy, and anxious all at the same time. She just wanted those old memories of team seven to come back, like the way it was before. But that seems to be impossible without Sasuke.

Furthermore, he has smashed and left her heart into pieces. When will this torturous road end? "I couldn't be there for you when you needed help...or even stop you from going down that path. All I could do was just sit here and cry. It's disgraceful really!"

Tears were now streaming endlessly down to her face as the memory of his departure wherein he was saying his thanks to her, emerged. "But...But Sasuke-kun! If I still have a place in that heart of yours, even if if's just a little...**Please, don't go!**"

All those excruciating nights will be over for the three of them if Sasuke will just come back.

She wasn't being selfish. She wasn't being like this just for her sake. Sakura was also doing to save his life, maybe even Naruto's as well.

Suddenly, the worst had come again.

In a split of a second, Sasuke has, yet again, been an arrogant jerk.

"You're such an annoyance." He stabbed Sakura straight to the chest with the use of his arm as he casted the genjutsu on her.

Her vision began to blur at the same time when she fell to the ground.

She did not get a clear dialogue but she heard vague voices spoke.

"Sakura...really wanted to save you, this whole time..." She took a wild guess that it was her sensei.

"Was she having fun daydreaming...I don't see what she likes about me and...I'm not interested in her at all."

She knew that she was about to get into the illusion world, but she swore that her heart had stopped beating ever since.

That was it. That was the only answer that she needed from him. Giving up is one of the highest possibilities. Besides, he **left** her, once **again**.

_"Uncle Sasuke is ice to everyone?"_

_"Not really, he's just having a hard time accepting people because it would be hard if they'll be gone."_

**Fourth, you gonna think that you fixed yourself.**

It has been a couple of months since all of the ninja was released from the genjutsu. Honestly, it was a close fight but Naruto had won the battle though he did not kill Sasuke. Sasuke was now determined to turn over a new leaf.

Nevertheless, Sasuke is Sasuke so he still has the same persona of being the antisocial icicle unless to specific people of course. Naruto's brotherly deameanor towards Sasuke brings out his rivalry and defensive manner while Kakashi's father-like advises to him expresses his sarcastic yet challenging side.

To Sakura? One word, awkward.

His relationship with Sakura is truthfully complicated due to his mindset and previous actions.

Plus without her cooperation, they just seem to drift apart.

"You two again?! Didn't you just got hurt last week?" The Godaime, who just got free from the tons of paperwork, cocked an eyebrow at the two knuckleheads (or so what she calls them) in front of her.

They were at the hospital and coincidentally passed by each other at the first floor when Naruto and Sasuke was about to take their leave while Tsunade was going to check on the patients.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah sorry about that baa-chan, we overdid it again hehe." He had long cuts and scratches, but not that deep, while using crutches to keep his balance since his right leg was slightly burned from Sasuke's Amaterasu technique.

On the other side of the ship, Sasuke just remained silent and let Naruto do the explaining. He had a cast on his left arm and he had a lot of bandages on his face and body. It was the idiot's fault in his opinion, if Naruto hadn't been so reckless then Sasuke wouldn't have used one of his ultimate skill.

Tsunade exhaled in frustration and rubbed her temples, contemplating on what to do with these two. Looking up, she saw Sakura not to far away from them. "Sakura!" She called instantly.

By hearing her name, Sakura's whole body stiffened. She turned around slowly yet hesitantly. "T-Tsunade-sama!" She greeted and put up a sheepish closed-eyed, not to mention fake, smile. "I-I...umm..have to go! I r-remembered that I still have to check on uhh..." She thought of one of the people who goes to training often." "...on Lee-san! Y-Yeah I need to check on him so...I'll see you later shishou!" Without any other word, she rushed to the elevator.

It was clear that Sakura was staying away from Sasuke, most of the people knew since it was pretty much obvious.

A sweat dropped their foreheads as Sasuke, Naruto and even Tsunade were all left speechless.

"Isn't bushy brows on a mission with his team?" Naruto questioned, turning to the hokage.

"They are currently in Iwagakure in order to get samples from their latest discovery on a new cure." Tsunade glanced at the wall clock before averting her vision. "I'll be taking my leave then and do your best in preventing from hurting yourselves." Tsunade, who smiled smugly in remembering Sakura's reaction, warned while turning her heel and moved on to do her job. After all, she did knew that Sakura was shutting herself down to Sasuke.

Once Tsunade was out of sight, Naruto shifted his gaze towards his best friend. "She really is avoiding you."

"Like I care."

"I know you do." Naruto sent his usual wide grin before separating ways with Sasuke who was caught off guard by Naruto's words.

He just saw her as a teammate, nothing more, nothing less...or did he?

Sakura has officially blocked her feelings for the certain Uchiha. By doing so, she kept going away from him whenever she caught him in sight. Just like playing hide and seek, Sakura would always hide but since Sasuke is the seeker, he would always feel her presence or at least sees her hiding though he just shrugged it off and did not mind as if he does not care.

Oh wait.

He does **not** love her at all which means he also does not care about her.

No, she must not think about this. She still needs to attend to people who are in need. Shaking her head in sideways direction, she turned to the other hallway only to see Naruto and Sasuke talking to Tsunade.

Whoops, wrong way.

She quickly swift to her back and moved away in normal speed so that she would not notice her.

Slowly. Carefully. Slowly. Carefully, Slo-

"Sakura!"

Damn it all.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" A fake smile was plastered on her face as she spun to her back. "I-I...umm..have to go! I r-remembered that I still have to check on uhh..." Quick! Who's always training?! "...on Lee-san! Y-Yeah I need to check on him so...I'll see you later shishou!" With just that, she ran to the elevator.

Getting inside and pushing the button of the floor she wanted to go, she recalled what had happened.

She did not understand was why Tsunade caught her attention when Sasuke was there in which the hokage knew that she was leaving him alone with the others.

She sighed in a sense of relief and confusion then leaned to the side. Her act was kind of, may be, sort of obvious.

"Morning Sakura-chan."

Sakura jumped in surprise when she heard someone's greeting from the other side of the elevator. "Oh sorry Hinata. I didn't notice there was someone else in here."

Hinata automatically bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for startling you."

"No, it's okay. So, do you have shifts for next week?"

The shy Hyuuga shook her head in response. "I'm finishing all my work today so that I won't have to go here next week."

Sakura nodded, at the same time when the elevator beeped as it reached Hinata's destination.

Hinata stepped out of the elevator after abruptly giving a piece of advise with a grin. "You know, talking to him about it may be easier than avoiding him."

**/"Is it true?"/**

_"But Auntie Sakura love Uncle Sasuke!"_

_"Yeah, but it's complicated because she thinks that he doesn't care about her."_

_"But do Uncle Sasuke love Auntie Sakura?"_

_"I think you should to ask your Uncle Sasuke about that..."_

**Fifth, you see them out with someone else.**

She sighed wordlessly as her thunderous non-blood related sister kept on blabbing that she (at long last) got a boyfriend.

It has been months now, but Ino still can not get over the unbelievable fact.

"OH MY GOSH, I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE IT UP UNTIL NOW! CONGRATS FOREHEAD!" The Platinum blonde squealed like a high school girl who just talked with her crush as she clapped her hands and arranged the flowers.

"For the eighteenth time, thanks pig." She smiled a bit, glad to see her best friend's attitude still similar.

"I mean, who would've thought that **the** Kazekage would have interest in you! Not in a bad way, I just thought that he preferred silence than interacting with people."

Gaara and Sakura has been dating for a few months now. Sakura was assigned on a mission to assist the Sunagakure's medical field in which she got closer with Gaara and became friends. Ever since that day, they have been friends for years and both kept in touch then soon became a relationship. Besides, he does have feelings for the pink medic.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You do have a point there. By the way, how's it going with Kiba? It's been a while since I last saw him and get the chance to talk to you." She said while organizing the flowers on the opposite side of which Ino is arranging.

"It's going well." She blushed a bit with her lips curved up until she realized. She stood up straightly and gave a warning look with a flower pointing towards the pinkette. "Have you been in the hospital these past few weeks young lady?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly in return. "Kindamaybesorta a little?"

Ino gave a death glare. "How many times do I have to warn you thay you shou- Oh now that's a hottie."

"Don't you have a boyfriend named oh I don't know **Kiba**? As in one of the so-called hottest boys in Konoha?" Sakura asked in correct terms.

Ino shrugged. "Yeah, but it's nice to know that there are other hot guys living in this world of cruelty." Though, she was right there.

Sakura whacked her palm at her forehead. "You really are an idiot."

"But you still love me." Ino winked playfully as their conversation continues.

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow at the hospital!" Ino yelled over the counter.

"Sure, see you pig!" Sakura waved goodbye with the edges of her lips slanted up.

"Right back at 'ya forehead!" She heard Ino shriek before closing the door behind her.

Colliding into the crowd, Sakura spotted two familiar figures. She went a little nearer but far enough for them to notice her presence. When she noticed who they were, the feeling of her heart torn into pieces came back.

She saw Sasuke walking together with Karin.

It was as if the demolished bits of her heart formed itself back as a whole, only to burst and tear apart again.

She thought she was fine.

She thought it would not hurt anymore.

She thought she did not care anymore.

She thought she had moved on.

She thought, but she was clearly not.

_"Who's Karin?"_

_"Uhh it's better off that you don't know her, okay?"_

_"Okay daddy."_

**The sixth is when you admit that you did fucked up a little.**

A few weeks passed since Sakura fled from the scene wherein she got of the flower shop and saw it.

Why hasn't she moved on yet?

For Kami's sake, she was dating someone else for a few months now and she still can't get over him?

Setting aside her thoughts, she heard the doorbell and walked to her doorstep.

She was prepared to go on a date with Gaara. This was their first official date that only the two of them are welcomed because their previous meetings, supposedly dates, were interrupted by the media or haphazard citizens. Both of them are well-known after all.

When she opened the door, she wasn't expecting a certain blonde coming over.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto advanced to Sakura's living room.

"Yo." Kakashi proceeded to where Naruto is.

Sasuke followed their actions as well, giving Sakura a slight nod as greeting.

What the hell?

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"My, we're sitting Sakura. I thought you already knew that." Kakashi told her with a hint of irony.

"I mean why are you here? You know I have a date tonight." She placed her hands on her hips warningly.

"Exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura-chan, we think he's not good enough for you."

Sakura scoffed at Naruto's reply. "And why not?"

"Long distance relationships won't work on you two." That was Hatake Kakashi's honest opinion in which made his female student's blood boil.

"Idiots, how dare yo-"

And that is when the icicle parted his lips and used his voice. "Because you don't love him." He said, not in a loud tone yet also not like a whisper. Emotions? A pinch of a stern expression.

That caught Sakura off guard. Why? Because it was the truth.

"And if you do, then you should have been happy." Kakashi added, just in case Sakura would have a defense in which he expected to come.

"I am happy! You just don't know..." Sakura faced her eyesight downwards.

Naruto stood up with determination. "Happy? If you are then you should smile a lot than having a sad or blank expression and you won't be antisocial or avoid us. Sakura-chan, you're like a sister-"

Kakashi coughed, disturbing Naruto's words of wisdom.

"-or daughter to us and we just want the best for you...We don't have something against Gaara, but we just want you to be happy."

Just as Sakura was about to respond, the doorbell rang.

"You have a date, right?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded.

"And I have a last question." Kakashi closed his book in which he was reading just as he sat down then looked towards Sakura. "Do you love him? You don't have to answer."

"Just think about it." Sasuke added before they poofed into smokes.

Sakura sighed heavily as she relaxed with all the tension gone. Getting her proper composure, she opened the door and smiled. "Gaara."

"Shall we?" Gaara lifted his hand for Sakura to hold.

Do I love him?

Sakura bit her lip and reluctantly took his hand.

"It's been fun hanging out with you." Gaara admitted while they walk.

"Same with you." Sakura returned with a smile.

**/"We just want you to be happy."/**

They were finished eating dinner so they decided to stroll around Konoha.

To say, she was surprised at her team for being protective to her. She was honestly glad by it because it proves that they still care about her even though she kept away from them.

But another reason is why?

**/"Do you love him?"/**

Actually, she already knew the answer so why is it difficult for her to confirm?

Sakura still loves him and he never left her heart. Even though she knew that he does not return her feelings, and she accepted which is why she was trying to prevent from any encounters with him, he still belongs in her heart.

No matter how much he smashed, crushed, torn, destroyed her heart, her heart still yearns for Sasuke after all this time.

They stopped at the middle of the road wherein no people, but them, were present once Gaara held her hand. "Sakura."

"Yes?"

He looked sadly into her emerald eyes. "Life doesn't go where we want it to be, but we just have to accept and wait for what we wish to come, right?"

"That's right."

"And if you earned that wish, you will also claim exuberance. Tell me, have you received that wish?"

Sakura averted her eyesight downwards and contemplated.

**/"Just think about it."/**

Her wish came true. She earned her wish that Sasuke would come back, but her exhilaration never did.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Gaara held both of her hands securely while placing a sad smile on his face. "You still love him, I know. You don't have to act like you don't..."

He continued his note. "...I'm letting you go, so that you can have your joy." Gaara kisses her forehead then took his leave regretfully.

Before he left, you can see in his jade eyes that he was hurt and full of sorrow. Although regardless of his interest in Sakura, he chose to do the right thing.

Sakura runs to bench where Sasuke had left her because it was the closest seat that she could let out her cries. She understands why Gaara had done that for her, but why does he have to leave her too?

Why does life have to be so unfair?

Why her?

Why does she have to go through all of these hurtful experiences?

Why?

Despite the fact that she was the one who got hurt, it was her fault too. If only she did not shut her mouth. If only she let Naruto and Sasuke fight. If only she did not try to persuade Sasuke to come back. If only she was not stubborn. If only she had more self-control and patience. If only she did NOT love him then all of this would not happen.

Now, the only thing she could do was to sit and sob no matter how disgraceful it is.

At least she admits that she messed up.

_"Uncle Gaara's a stalker?"_

_"He's just observant. Wait how did you know the word stalker?"_

_"Konohamaru-sensei said tha-"._

_"Konohamaru?!...nevermind."_

**No, there's no starting over without finding closure.**

"Sakura?"

It was question but she heard it more of a declarative sentence.

Sniffing, she looked up and saw the least person she had expected.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Immediately and clumsily, Sakura jerked her gaze somewhere else then stared at the ever so interesting ground.

That is when Sasuke find out that she has been weeping.

Sakura promptly wiped her tears off. "Shouldn't you be with that girl? What was her name again? Uhh Ka...Ka-rin...? She might get mad if she finds out that we're alone..."

Upon hearing that response, Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Karin is just a former pawn." His hands stayed inside his pockets as he stood straight.

That left Sakura dumbfounded.

It was true that Sasuke just exploited Karin for his revenge on Itachi. If she was not born with talents on reading chakra signatures, tracking people and healing with a bite or whatsoever, she just would have been a dust to Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know...I thought you two were dating."

Sasuke occupied the seat beside her and silence evolved.

"Guess I'm the idiot, not you guys..." She switched her sight to the dark sky as she exhaled, closing her eyes shut.

After a short while, Sasuke realized what Sakura had meant. "He dumped you, didn't he?"

Sakura nodded meekly then uncontrollably starts to sob again with the memory.

The young Uchiha mustered up all his courage on what he is about to do. He sticks his hand out in front of Sakura.

She accepted the hand firmly once she noticed.

However, a few seconds passed when Sakura realize that Sasuke had pulled her into a tight hug.

Just when she was aware, she broke down then tears started to fall. She dug her head on his shoulder and let all of her cries out.

Her tears increased but not only because Gaara left her. It was also because Sasuke was there, for the first time, when she needed someone. So it was a mixture of tears of joy and sadness.

He was her crying shoulder.

When she had calmed down, Sasuke spoke. "I'm sorry." Before vanishing into thin air.

It took Sakura a moment to recognize what Sasuke had truly meant, including his actions.

With his tight grip, she knew that he had been wanting to say countless things that he could not manage to tell though he was able to express it through his actions.

He did apologize but it also served as a bridge to connect his real purpose.

That was his way of thanking and apologizing.

Now that their friendship is back, who knows...maybe they'll be together soon.

Sakura learned why she experienced all those sufferings because if you do not feel pain, you do not gain anything.

She also learned that what Hinata said was right. Talking to him was easier than avoiding him, facing your problems than running away from them.

_"So they DO like each other?"_

_"Well, they are dating..."_

_"Auntie Sakura and Sasuke are bf and gf?!"_

_"How come you- did you get those words from Konohamaru?"_

_"Y-Yes daddy..."_

_*facepalm* /"What is he teaching my daughter?"/_

_"That was a long bed time story, Naruto-kun." Hinata commented as Naruto entered their room and she placed the bookmark on the last page she read before closing the book she was reading._

_"It was about Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. Hehe." He rubbed the back of his head while laying down at the bed next to his wife. "Sorry for making you wait."_

_"It's alright, did you heard the surprise?"_

_"From Sasuke?" Naruto simpered as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "I'm the first one to know, believe it!"_

_"He's really going to do it?" Hinata acknowledged._

_"Yup! He's finally going to propose to Sakura-chan."_

_Suddenly, they felt the ground shake slightly accompanied with a loud boom somewhere in Konoha._

_"Guess teme already revealed it."_

**_END_**

**_-#-#-#-#-#-#-_**

**_/PUBLISHED.12.25.14/_**

**_This was originaly made last October._**

**_Hey guys! So I made this one-shot because I was reaaally sad after reading chapter 693 and this is just one of my many possible outcomes that Kishi may have in mind or at least some of it._**

**_Naruto manga chapter 693 is probably the worst chapter I have ever read :(_**

**_Hope you like the story! Please favorite, follow and review what you think about it so that I would know ^_^_**

**_Thank you :)_**

**_~TheSketcher_**


End file.
